blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/The Cominform Resource Syndicate Program
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3041.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 11, 2016 20:14:20 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. The Cominform Resource Syndicate Program Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » The Cominform Resource Syndicate Program « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: The Cominform Resource Syndicate Program (Read 399 times) The Cominform Jr. Member Offline 54 Personal Text The Communist Information Bureau The Cominform Resource Syndicate Program « on: November 29, 2015, 01:53:45 AM » Hello comrades of the world. The unprecedented success of the worldwide drive for industrial expansion has prompted the Cominform to reduce its reliance on the reactionary market and foster self-sufficiency by expanding mine production. Why do I need mines you ask? Well all of those factories combined produce 184 MG each turn. It would be cheaper and possible (but require annoying micromanagement and attention) to simply buy the materials each turn which would be no more than 6000k. Rather than that the Cominform has decided to kill two birds with one stone by addressing it's resource shortfall and help advance socialism for the African Proletarian. So how does it work and how is this involved? Well building a mine, when you are at zero mines in Africa, costs 250k . The idea is simple. You build a mine, privatize it to me, build, privatize, etc...For each mine you privatize me I will pay you 300k; that is 50k for just clicking two buttons. In the event you are already far above in the number of mines you already have and thus have to privatize multiple times to get back to zero mines (and thus 250k cost) you will be compensated in the form of Machine Goods depending on the number of mines you started with (please provide a screenshot of your current mine price when informing the Cominform of your willingness to participate to save time) NOTE : The key to keeping the mines cheap is to build ONE, then privatize, build one, then privatize, etc... To do this faster just have two windows open, one on The Cominform and the other on your own economic policy so you can switch between them quickly to build and then privatize. What this accomplishes for you is that you can tax the mines long term while I get the RM en masse, and unlike oil everyone has an infinite amount of RM they can extract. This will provide you with long term revenue which can aid in developing the African Proletarian Vanguard and aid the Cominform in getting the Materials it needs. In the event you are on at the same time The Cominform is the Cominform can front you sums of money for you to privatize mines so many are built at once and not constrained by your budget. There is one restriction which might disqualify the more unscrupulous, if you at any time depart from Soviet Alignment *except for going neutral for simple trades* then the mines will be closed. If you are reading this and not inside Africa because I got lazy and just pasted the announcement for everyone to see the price is the same, but IIRC the starting mines might not make this profitable IMMEDIATELY though you will get a long term profit via taxes (and the cominform does not mind 50% taxes). Also take note that if your RM production is already very high this might not be the strategy for you. Mines built so far: 37 Mine locations: Angola x30 Burma x7 Countries to be repaid and the amount: « Last Edit: December 01, 2015, 12:28:35 AM by The Cominform » Logged Communist? Need Help? Click here! The Cominform has been helping the proletarian masses since 1947! The Cominform Jr. Member Offline 54 Personal Text The Communist Information Bureau Re: The Cominform Resource Syndicate Program « Reply #1 on: November 29, 2015, 02:59:42 PM » Our revolutionary comrades in Burma have given the Cominform 7 mines. Logged Communist? Need Help? Click here! The Cominform has been helping the proletarian masses since 1947! The Cominform Jr. Member Offline 54 Personal Text The Communist Information Bureau Re: The Cominform Resource Syndicate Program « Reply #2 on: November 29, 2015, 04:54:10 PM » The Angolan proletariat have granted us 30 mines to operate. They shall be repaid soon. Logged Communist? Need Help? Click here! The Cominform has been helping the proletarian masses since 1947! The Cominform Jr. Member Offline 54 Personal Text The Communist Information Bureau Re: The Cominform Resource Syndicate Program « Reply #3 on: December 01, 2015, 12:23:39 AM » The program has succeeded and as such the cominform is no longer buying mines. Logged Communist? Need Help? Click here! The Cominform has been helping the proletarian masses since 1947! Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » The Cominform Resource Syndicate Program SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2